A Life of Only Memories
by HPreadernlover
Summary: AU. This is a world where muggleborns are slaves and Voldemort has complete power. Lily Evans has no hope for her future and all she has are her memories, but things are beginning to change and people from her past are alive and ready to finally save her.
1. Chapter 1

_Rain poured down hard, soaking Lily Evans completely through her robes. It seemed the sky knew exactly what was happening that day at the train station. She watched James Potter and Sirius Black checking in with their supervisor_

'_At least they will be together,' she thought to herself She hated to think that James, Sirius, and Remus were all leaving her to go fight in the war. Voldemort had been getting more and more powerful so everything had to be kept secret. Lily would have no idea where they were going or when they were coming back._

_James turned away from his supervisor and looked at her. His eyes frowned and he walked quickly over to her._

"_You're going to get sick!" he said pulling out his wand, "that's the last thing I need to be worring about right now. Now hang on, what is the spell for drying someone?"_

"_Honestly James!" Lily exclaimed, "That will be a very important spell for you to know! Now stop worrying about me. You're the one who is being shipped off to who knows where and will be in constant danger."_

_James eyes softened and he pulled her wet body towards his. "Lily, you don't need to be worried about me. Everything is going to be fine."_

"_And he'll have me to watch over him," exclaimed Sirius Black, James' best friend walking towards the couple._

"_I'm worried about you both!" Lily said taking each of their hands and squeezing them tightly. "You two are too reckless for your own good. There is a time for being brave and there is a time for being smart."_

"_Lils," Sirius sighed, "we are going to be fine. We'll look out for each other. It is you we are worried about."_

"_I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Siri." Lily said smirked using the nickname she had made up for him._

"_We know that Lils," James said his eyes showing how worried he really was, "but with the disappearances of so many muggleborns happening right now. No where seems safe."_

"_I'll watch my back," Lily said firmly, "besides St. Mungos has so many protective spells up I won't get in any trouble at work. My biggest problem will be trying to get into my flat with all those spells you put up around it."_

"_We're just nervous about leaving you here unprotected," Sirius said frowning, "what with me, Prongs, and Moony being gone."_

"_I'll have Peter and I know what to do in case of an emergency," Lily said looking around for the third Marauder that was mentioned._

"_Remus is meeting us at the next check point," James said to Lily kindly._

"_Why aren't you guys doing that?" Lily asked getting upset, "we would have more time together!"_

"_We didn't get to choose," Sirius said honestly._

_The sound of a large train horn interrupted their conversation._

"_Oh no," Lily said tears filling her eyes, "you have to go don't you?"_

"_Yeah," James said softly._

_Lily grabbed James into a large hug, tears running down her face. "James please take care of yourself. I don't know what I will do without you."_

_James looked her straight in the eye. "Lily, I love you. I promise I'll be as safe as I can."_

_Lily kissed him strongly on the lips, wishing that she never had to let go. Eventually, she let go knowing that she had to. She turned to look at Sirius Black. He was not only James' best friend, but he had become hers as well. As soon as he had named himself her surrogate brother they had been almost as close as he was with James._

_Lily pulled Sirius into a close hug. "You be safe," Lily said sternly to him, "I know how reckless you can be."_

"_I promise Lils," Sirius said into her hair, "Those deatheaters won't get me without a fight."_

"_Look out for him ok?" Lily whispered softly into his ear._

_Sirius looked her in the eye and she knew he would._

"_Come on you two!" yelled Sirius and James' supervisor from the train._

"_Okay," James said looking at Lily sadly, "we got to go."_

_Lily nodded sadly. She kissed Sirius on the cheek and watched him walk to the train._

"_Promise me you'll come back James," Lily said tears running even faster down her face. "I love you so much. I can't live without you."_

"_I promise you Lily Evans." James said kissed her softly._

_Lily watched him walk away to the train._

"WAKE UP MUDBLOOD!"

Lily woke up with a start. She noticed tears were lying on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Lily loved and hated having that dream. She was able to be with James and Sirius in the dream, but it also reminded her of how much she missed them.

So much had changed since that fateful day at the train station. Voldemort and his followers and completely overthrown the ministry and took over all wizard and muggle life. Blood traitors, muggleborns, half-bloods, half-breeds and anyone else who Voldemore and his deatheaters disliked were put either to death or were put into slavery.

That is exactly where Lily was at this moment. She had gone from a successful, smart, and free healer to a servant of those who hated her.

She knew she was lucky compared to so many others out there. She worked at a very popular pub/inn in Bristol. She worked any job they assigned her, no matter how difficult or degrading. Usually she was assigned to clean or be a waitress. Her least favorite job was to entertain the guests. This usually involved her singing. Lily wasn't a bad singer at all; in fact she was rather good. However, the guests were always vulgar and forced her to sing songs about love to them. Her payment was her survival and a small room for her to sleep in.

She changed quickly out of her pathetic nighty, cleaned herself off with the sponge and bucket of water that had been put into her room that morning and put on her work outfit, which consisted of a very simple white short-sleeve dress that went down to just below her knees and a brown apron. The only reason these clothes were kept clean was because she was seen by many people every day, and the owners of the end did not want a filthy worker in their inn. She pulled her dark red wavy hair into a simple ponytail, slipped on her brown flats and walked out of her room.

She was immediately put to work by the owner's wife, who took great joy in watching Lily be put through terrible tasks. The woman, who was rather large and ugly, was obviously jealous of Lily's natural beauty, so seeing her get dirty or treated like a servant made her feel powerful.

Lily was forced to clean the floors of the inn, which were always filthy from the night before. She honestly didn't mind this job very much because it let her think about better times. Her mind drifted back to the dream and she thought of her old friends.

Lily had watched her best friend Carol Owens get murdered for being a blood traitor and it had taken Lily many years to stop having nightmares about it. Out of some miracle Lily's life was spared and she was merely taken away to be sold into slavery.

Lily shuddered thinking of her time in the "pen" as they called it. It was a lightless place where all of the people who were going to be sold into slavery were put until they were bought. The people were put into large jail cell like places until they were chosen. It was tremendously filthy and full of disease, for the inhabitants were not cleaned or taken care of in anyway. Lily always thought she would die there, for there seemed no hope of survival.

However, Lily was chosen to work at the Inn, and she never forgot that if she hadn't she would have perished.

As for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Lily assumed them to be dead. She had never heard from any of them after that day at the train station, and she had later heard that all aurors were immediately put to death. Lily figured that Peter, being an associate with them was also put to death. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of those four boys. She had truly loved each of them, especially James, who she had planned on marrying one day. Now she knew that no such thing would ever happen. She instead would work at the Inn until she got too old, they got sick of her, or any other reason they had and she would be put to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was an extremely hard worker at the Inn. She knew how lucky she was to have a job where she was actually treated like a human being. She was given clean clothes, food, and a room to sleep in. After being in pen she could only imagine how other purebloods treated their slaves. She knew that if she were to be a bad servant they would either kill her or send her away.

When Lily first got to the Inn she could not understand why the owners even owned slaves. Every job that had to be done at the Inn could have easily been done using magic. Only purebloods were allowed to use magic now, so having a slave who could not use magic seemed silly to her. However, quickly she realized it was all about power. While it could have been easy for the owners to use magic, it was more fun making someone else do the work.

As Lily scrubbed the floors she thought of her past. Her mind wondered to how she and James had gotten together. She had completely despised him for years. She had found him to be cocky and a jerk. He continuously tried to gain her heart, but failed pitifully. It wasn't until disaster struck that Lily was able to see the real James Potter.

"_Miss Evans! Please get up at once!"_

_Lily awoke and sat up with a start to the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. Her room in the Head Boy/Girl tower was still pitch black, yet she should make out her professor scurrying around using her wand as a light._

"_Professor what is going on?" Lily asked getting up quickly sensing the urgency in the professor's voice._

"_They are coming! We must be ready!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "Hogwarts is under attack."_

_Professor McGonagall pulled Lily towards her wardrobe. "You must get dressed at once. Mr. Potter is already getting ready. We need your assistance in locking all of the passageways as well as closing all portrait doorways."_

"_Under attack?" Lily said stopping in her tracks. All of the color had drained from her face. 'Hogwarts was the safest place in all of the wizarding world, how could it be under attack?'_

"_It is He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers, now quickly get dressed. We must not allow the other students to panic. Their safety is most important. We must get this done before they get here!" Professor McGonagall said quickly before rushing out of Lily's room._

_Lily hastily got dressed, pulled back her hair, and hurried out of her room. As she rushed down the stairs towards the common room she saw James rushing down his own staircase putting on a dark sweater. He turned to look at Lily and she saw how worried he was._

"_What do we do?" James asked her getting right to business._

"_Professor McGonagall said we needed to help lock up all of the passageways as well as make sure all of the portraits are locked." Lily said walking towards the door of their tower._

"_Wait Lily," James said grabbing her arm before she could leave, "We need a plan of attack. We can't just go around the castle locking doors. We'll start on the 7__th__ floor starting at opposite ends and work our way down. It will be quicker."_

"_Right" Lily said glad and surprised at how calm and in control he was, "Good idea."_

_Within an hour James and Lily, along with the help of many of the professors had secured all passageways and doorways. As soon as they were sure everything was secure they all hurried to the great hall, where the other professors were already organizing their plan of attack/defense._

_Just as Lily and James were about to enter the great hall they heard running footsteps behind them. They turned to see Sirius, Peter and Remus running towards them._

"_What are you three doing here?" Lily said worriedly, "You shouldn't be here!"_

_The boys ignored her and turned to James. "Prongs what's going on?" Sirius asked._

"_It's Voldemort," James said quietly, "They are going to attack the school."_

"_We are going to help!" Sirius said pulling James, Peter, and Remus towards the great hall._

"_Stop!" Lily yelled running after them, "No you're not. None of us are, it is way too dangerous. We aren't trained to fight. We should just let the teachers take control."_

_They all ignored her and continued to go to the great hall. She reluctantly followed them, mostly because she figured the teachers would send them away._

"_Professor we are here to help!" Sirius said marching towards Professor Dumbledore._

"_Oh no you're not Black," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "This is going to be very dangerous."_

"_We don't care professor!" Remus said finally speaking up, "We want to help. We are going to help!"_

"_We can't just sit back and do nothing," James said frowning at his professor, "This is about our future! I am not going to stand back and let someone else control it."_

_Professor McGonagall was about to answer back to him, but Professor Dumbledore spoke first._

"_You may fight, but you must understand the seriousness of this situation. They want to kill all of us, and will do everything they can to do so."_

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take to save our world professor," James said nodding._

_Professor Dumbledore nodded at him and then walked off, taking Professor McGonagall with him._

_The boys all started talking very quickly and very quietly. Lily could not believe her ears._

"_You all can't be serious!" Lily said stopping their discussion. "This is way too dangerous. You don't understand what you are getting yourselves into!"_

_James turned to Lily and the frown on his face softened. "The risk is worth it Lily. This isn't just about Hogwarts or proving we are good enough. This is about our future, the school's future, every one's future. I can't stand by and let evil take over. Someone has to fight for what is right Lily. We're doing this not just for ourselves but for our children, and our children's children. This is bigger than all of us. Voldemort and his followers want to take over the world. They want to kill all muggles, muggleborns, half-blood, half-breeds, and anyone else who does not agree with them. I can't let that happen Lily! I will die before I let someone take away everything that is important to me!"_

_Lily took a step back. She had never seen James Potter so emotional about something. She watched him as he turned back to his friends. She looked at all of them now, and it seemed that in the last minute that had grown up. They were no longer the pranksters she had always known, but instead they were men who were willing to risk their lives to save the wizarding world they all cared so much about. It was then that she realized they were willing to die to keep her alive._

"_Okay everyone!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, "We need to start getting in formation."_

_Lily watched as the boys followed the professors to get in a line to hear their direction. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and followed them. She squeezed herself into a space next to James._

"_Lily what are you doing?" James said totally shocked to see her next to him._

"_Well," Lily said quietly looking straight ahead, "You're fighting to save everyone else, I figured someone needs to look after you. Besides, this is my world we're trying to save too."_

"_Lily…"James started frowning at her._

"_No," Lily said looking forward again, "I will not stand by while you all fight when we all know that you would all be a mess without me."_

_James was silent after that statement and even smirked a little._

"_Fine," he muttered angrily. He hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her in between him and Sirius._

"_What are you doing?" she asked confused._

"_We just feel better if you're between us," Sirius spoke up quietly._

_Instead of arguing and stating that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she just nodded. Even though for the past seven years they had not gotten along, she understood that they all had a sort of protective attitude about her, and deep down she knew it was because of how much James cared about her. She looked up at both Sirius and James who were both just looking forward. She could see how nervous and worried, yet determined they were. She grabbed each of their hands and gave them a squeeze. It was that gesture that made all of them realize this was not about silly bickering, but that in times like this they needed to stand together. _

"_This is it everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said loudly to the group, "The main objective here is to push them back until they are outside of our new protective barrier."_

_Lily took a deep breath. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she knew that this was the right thing. It was time to stand up._

_They all walked out of the great hall and walked to the front door. Professor Dumbledore was in front and he opened the big doors with a wave of his hand. They all had barely gotten outside when spells started flying from all directions._

_Everyone took off into different directions throwing out spells. Time seemed to fast forward for Lily. Before she really knew what was going on, she was down by the forbidden forest in the middle of a heated fight with two deatheaters. She had just stunned both of them when she felt, more then heard a huge explosion behind her. The shock of the explosion threw her hard against a tree, knocking the wind out of her._

_Once she had finally caught her breath she looked around her. It was hard to make anything out due to all of the smoke. She could see small random fires, broken trees, and most scarily she saw people scattered all around the Hogwarts grounds and the forbidden forest. It looked just like a war scene, which Lily quickly realized was what was really going on. Most of the death eaters had either been hurt or had run off after the explosion, which allowed Lily to roam around and look for anyone on the good side. She was so focused on finding someone, she did not realize that hitting the tree had also caused a severe cut on her forehead._

_The smoke made it so hard to find anyone that Lily was worried that no one had survived. After what seemed like a lifetime she saw someone without a mask on lying on the ground. Once she had gotten a little closer she noticed that this person had a mop full of messy dark hair on their head. Panic filled Lily's heart when she realized that it had to be James. She ran towards him in such a rush that she almost didn't feel the spell skimming along the side of her stomach, and forced herself to ignore the pain._

_Lily ran to James' side and turned him over. Fear consumed her when she saw how white he was. His breath was very short and he was unconscious. Lily, who wanted to be a healer and had been studying on magical medical procedures, noticed blood on the grass where James had been laying. She lifted up his sweater and saw a very gruesome wound on his stomach, which was causing him to lose a lot of blood._

"_Oh James" Lily breathed frightened. Lily realized that there was no one around to help and no one of getting anyone. She could not leave him like this, so she closed her eyes, calmed herself down and thought deeply about what she should do. She then remembered reading in one of her healing books about how to close wounds._

_She had never practiced such spells, but she knew that James did not have a lot of time. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and muttered the spells she had read about. She looked down at his wound, and thought it was not closed cleanly, it was closed. She sighed in relief that he would no longer be losing blood, but then noticed how even more white he had gotten. She tore off one of her sleeves and used it to white dirt and blood from his face._

'_He has probably lost a lot of blood,' Lily thought to herself._

"_James can you hear me?" Lily asked loudly to him, hoping that he would answer. _

_He remained unconscious and Lily pulled his head into her lap. He looked to be on the brink of death and without even noticing, tears fell from her face. Even though they had not gotten along, James was a very important part of her life. Whether she had meant to or not she had grown to care deeply for him, and losing him would crush her. Her mind then traveled to Sirius. She would not let herself think that anything had happened to him, but instead thought of what he would go through if something happened to James. She, along with everyone else in the school, knew how close the two boys were. Losing James would be like losing a brother._

_Lily sat silently crying for a few minutes with James head on her lap, when suddenly a thought came into her head. She remembered reading about magic blood transfusions in one of her healing books. She closed her eyes and thought back to what the spell and requirements were. She wasn't positive that she remembered everything, but she knew that now was the time to take a chance._

_She put her wand up to James palm and muttered the spell she had read in the book. She then put her wand to her palm and did the same. She put James' hand in hers, held his hand tightly, and said the spell one more time. She immediately felt herself losing energy, which was a very good thing in Lily's mind. It meant that it was working. She held his hand for a long time, and at least noticed color start to come back to his face. Just when Lily felt she had no energy left, she let go of James' hand._

_In exhaustion, she lay down next to James and noticed that his breathing had gotten more normal. She laid her head back with a sigh of relief, and it wasn't until then that she noticed the pain in her head and in her side. She put her hand to her forehead and felt blood dripping down into her hair. She then pulled her shirt up and saw a bad cut in her side that was allowing massive amounts of blood to escape her. Right before she lost consciousness she realized that she had lost a lot of blood, and could only hope that help would come soon._


End file.
